Love Lessons
by Hottstuff JK
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is bullied and tormented constantly at school by Shirosaki Ogichi. Until one day when he makes a deal with Shirosaki, if he helps him make Orihime fall in love with him then he will leave Ichigo alone. What will happen in the future? Well that's for the readers to decide.


Warning to all Orihime lovers; turn back now. I will not go without making her the bad guy. Oh and those that have read my Shiro of Shirowood Forest, this is its replacement. So no more of that.

Other Warnings: BoyxBoy, blood, character death, Orihime dissing, Au, Occ, and others will be added later on.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki was walking-well more like limping- to his first period class. A scowl plastered firmly on his face, his chocolate brown eyes were filled with hate and annoyance. He glared at anyone that dared to approach him, which wasn't often. He entered his class and silently made his way to the back of the room completely ignored, everyone already used to seeing his injured form everyday. It was nothing new. It was a known fact that Ichigo was the most bullied person in Karakura High, even the teachers knew but they all did nothing.

Just as he sat in his seat the bell rang and everyone else in the room stopped there chattering to take their own seats just as the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class." He said with little to no enthusiasm." Today we will be learning about-" but his lecher was interrupted when the classroom door opened and a group of boys waltzed in. All laughing and joking together like a family.

"Sorry Sensei," The middle one said(obviously the leader) scratching the back of his head sheepishly. His pale lips drawn back in a smile." but we got caught up taking out the trash." His black and yellow eyes glanced at Ichigo who tensed and did his best to ignore the others staring.

"That's ok Shirosaki-kun." The man said perking up now that his best student was here, not even caring what the others definition of trash was." Just take your seat and we'll get class started." He nodded and began to walk all the way to the back of the room his gang close behind. He paused by Ichigo's desk and sat down right next to him. His friends grouped around the area and leaned in wanting to get in on the others conversation.

"Hey there Berry. So how was this mornings punishment you ran-off earlier than usual. Didn't you like? If not you should have said something and I would have stopped." The other said teasingly a cruel smile playing at his lips. The people closest snickered and hand to hold in there laughs. Ichigo tried to ignore the other and turned his attention to the paper on his desk. He began to write what the teacher was showing when a hand grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into the desk with a loud 'BANG'. All heads snapped to the source of the noise, but it was soon disregarded.

Ichigo let out a pained groan and brought a hand to his injured forehead as he felt something liquid running down his face." I'm talking to you Strawberry don't go ignoring me like that." The white haired man hissed out in disgust. Ichigo didn't respond hoping that he would soon get bored of torturing him and leave him to his own demise, but that was all a dream as the pale white hand once more grabbed the back of his head and pulled it back. " Now what do you say when you're being impolite?"

"So-sorry!" Ichigo chocked out. It was barely above a whisper but the teacher heard it none the less.

"Kurosaki! Be quiet your disturbing class again." The teacher was staring at them now but the grip on his hair didn't loosen, in fact it only tightened.

"I'm s-sorry Sensei."

"Yeah well I'm the sorry one. I can't believe they actuary let such a trouble maker like you in school. Its people like you that give a bad name to students like Shirosaki-kun everywhere. Honestly where is your respect?"

"I-I-"

"Oh shut up! I'm tried of hearing you say 'I'm sorry' all the time when it's obvious that your not! If you don't quite your talking I'm going to send you to the Principles office so you can have a nice long chat since you like to talk so much!" The whole class began to laugh not caring how loud they where as the teacher turned back to the board and continued on writing the days lesson. Ichigo's head was released, but his comfort only lasted a few seconds when the same hand pushed him-none too gently-out of his chair. His shoulder hit the cold tile floor with a 'CRASH', and a cry of pain crawled out of his throat. His vision swam because of the hits he had taken to the head earlier. He was about to right himself and stand up to go back to his seat when he heard his teacher growl.

"Why you little ingrate!" The man practically screamed. He then turned towards Shirosaki." Shirosaki-kun? I hope it's not to much to ask but would you mind taking care of this mess for me?" The other simply nodded his head.

"Of course Sensei, I would be happy to." He said cheerfully as he stood from his seat and painful gripped Ichigo's arm, pulling him to his feet." I'll take of this outside so I don't disturb you anymore then he already has."

"Thank you Shirosaki-kun!" He said happily but it quickly turned to a glare when he glanced at Ichigo." See Shirosaki-kun is perfect but your just some ungrateful brat." Before Ichigo could respond he was forcefully dragged out of the room. Some of his classmates whopped and cheered, some looked at him sympathetically, while others just ignored the whole entire thing pretending nothing happened, and one pair of grey eyes smirked at Ichigo happily. The door to the room was slammed shut and Ichigo was roughly thrown across the hall his backing banging painfully against the wall.

"Now, now Ichigo don't be so rude, there are other classes going on and your making quiet a bite of noise." Shirosaki said sarcastically with an evil grin danced across his face.

" Oh my! I just remembered something, this morning you ran away before I could finish are little fun. Why don't we pick up from were we left off?" He didn't give Ichigo enough time to react before he planted his foot firmly in his rib cage. Ichigo made a gasping sound and doubled over gripping his side in pain. Shirosaki pulled back his foot and kicked the other in the face. He then spun around and kicked him in the side of his head making him fall on to the ground. The white being snickered devilishly while the latter just groaned in pain. He began to see black and rested his injured head on the ground.

"Oh no you don't," Shirosaki said as he leaned down and grabbed a fistful of Ichigo's tangerine tress, pulling back painfully." I'm not done with you yet so don't go passing out on me." And with that he slammed Ichigo head into the cold tile floor. A sickening crack echoed across the empty hallway and Ichigo didn't move." Opts? I think I went a little to far." Shirosaki said to himself as he grabbed the back of Ichigo's shirt and began to drag him off towards the nurses office.

Once there he opened the door and threw Ichigo's limp form on to the floor. The nurse spun around in her chair, her purplish hair was tied back into a pony tail and she smiled happily at Shirosaki who beamed a smile back.

"Good morning Ogichi-kun"

"Good morning Yoruichi-Sensei!"

"So how was the tryouts for swimming?"

"It was good."

"Did you make it?"

"Of course I did! I was the first person to be excepted."

"Well that's good to hear! I hope you kick everyone else's butts!" The nurse said with enthusiasm cheering the other on.

"Thanks so much and I will."

"Oh and what's this we have here?" The lady said finally turning her attention to the bleeding strawberry on the ground.

"Just some punk that was disturbing class." Shirosaki said with a wave of his hand.

"How shameful." The nurse said a frown playing at her lips.

"I know right? Well I have to get back to class see you later Sensei!" And with that the teenager ran off. As soon as the door was shut the Lady's smile turned into a frown and she glared at the door.

"Why that little brat! Why I ought 'ta ring his scrawny neck!" She exclaimed as she leaned over Ichigo's pale body which was still laying on the floor." Ichigo." She called as she pulled back the other eyes lids and flashed a small light. When Ichigo didn't respond she began to gently lift him to his feet-which wasn't hard considering the fact that he was very light for a fifteen year old- and laid him on the clean white bed. With a tried sigh she went to a cabinet and fished out some Band-Aids and disinfectant and began to clean the boys wounds.

A few minutes later a groan was heard as Ichigo opened his eyes, wincing slightly at the brightness of the light. Once all the blurriness was gone from his sight he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, but collapsed back on to the bed when he began to see stars.

"Take it easy Ichigo, you have a concussion and multiple fractures to both your wrists and some of your ribs." The Lady said as she rushed over to the injured berry, who was slightly shocked, for he could not remember how he had gotten here- his memory was still hazy.

"Y-Yoruichi?" He stuttered." How did I get here?" Confusion was written all over his face.

"That little brat brought you here... And then left me with a big mess! I swear to God! If he wasn't the son of some big shot, I would kick him in the nuts so hard he would never be able to even think about getting it up again!" She exclaimed, making a swing motion with her leg for emphasis. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh a little at the thought, but began coughing when he felt a pain in his lungs. Yoruichi was by his side in an instant trying to get him to lie back down so he could breath better." I noticed his attack are getting more frequent and more aggressive." Yoruichi said once the coughing fit left the other." If this keeps up he just might kill you, accident or not." Ichigo nodded. He too had realized this. But what was he suppose to do? He couldn't fight back... She would get mad at him again.

"I know." Ichigo said, his voice scratchy from underuses, as he attempted to sit up again. This time wasn't as much of a struggle.

"If you know then why don't you use some of your awesome skills to beat the crap out of them!?" Yoruichi yelled. God sometimes this kid was so infuriating!

"You know why I can't." Ichigo whispered.

"Who cares about what she thinks! She would rather you die then actually love you! You need to stick up for yourself, no matter what she says!" Ichigo looked down at his lap, an awkward silence filled the room as no one spoke. He knew she was right. He just couldn't bring himself to go against her wishes. Not wanting to be on the conversation topic anymore he spoke up.

"I should be going back to class. They might start to get worried." Ichigo said still looking at his lap.

"We both know that's a lie Ichigo... Nobody is going to even notice your gone, so why don't you just stay here and rest? It will do you some good." Ichigo nodded his head and lay back. While Yoruichi looked at him with him empathy as she walked out of the room, leaving the kid with some privacy.

Ichigo, not wanting to think about anything, fell asleep. And didn't even notice that the dismissal bell had rang, until he heard the door to the nurses office slam open and a bottle of cold water thrown on his face. With a sputter of surprise he sat up and looked at the one who had dumped water on him while he was sleeping. He was expecting Shirosaki, but was even more surprised when he found a girl with long strawberry blond hair, holding an empty water bottle that was pointed directly at him.

"Orihime-san?" He asked uncertainly, his vision still fuzzy.

"Who else would come visit you stupid." The girl said completely unfected by the boys wounds." Honestly, I come all the way here to get you, and all you can do is be stupid. How annoying!" She huffed as she lowered the water bottle and crossed her arms under her rather large breasts.

"S-sorry" Ichigo stuttered but smiled none the less." Thank you for coming to get me."

"I wouldn't have come, but dad said I can't walk home alone or I might get attacked, or something. Now lets go before the sun goes down!" Ichigo looked confused for a moment before he looked outside. And sure enough the sky was turning a pretty orange as the sun slowly set. He had spelt through all of his classes and even the bells. But he felt better now, so he nodded as he got out of bed.

"Sure lets go." He smiled.

"Idiot! Aren't you forgetting something?" Ichigo looked around but could not think of what he might be missing." Our bags!"

"You didn't bring them?" He asked.

"Why the hell would I touch your trash? Get it yourself and while your there get my stuff too. I'll wait for you at the gate. Oh and hurry up and I don't want to get rapped because you were to slow to come and rescue me."

"Ok." Ichigo said as he hurried out the door. The hallway was completely empty, everyone had already gone home. He kept running past rooms until he came to a stop in front of a familiar one-not even panting- and opened the door. There didn't seem to be anyone inside, so he walked over to his desk and picked up his bag. Then turned to Orihime's desk where her bag was laying open on top. Which was weird because Orihime was to paranoid to leave her bag for anyone to look inside. So he slowly strolled over to her desk and picked up her bag, but froze when there was a sound coming from behind him. He quickly spun on his heels to see where the noise was coming from.

"Shirosaki?" He questioned before he could stop himself when he saw who it was. Where had he come from?

"Ichigo? What are you doing with Inoue-chan's bag?" He said a he walked to the orange head, who he had beaten a couple hours ago.

"I'm giving it to her."

"Give it to me and I'll give it to her." Shirosaki said as he stepped closer and held out his hand, waiting for Ichigo to hand the luggage over. But when Ichigo didn't move he began to get impatient." What are you waiting for? Come on I don't have all day! Hand it over!" But Ichigo still didn't move. He was in the middle of a crisis right at that moment. _'Orihime-san said never to let anyone touch her stuff... But she also said not to fight anyone. What should I do?'_ Not being able to think of anything else he decided to tell the truth.

"Orihime-san doesn't like anyone touching her stuff." He whispered into the air so quietly that Shirosaki almost didn't hear it.

"Oh yeah? And how is it that you know this?" He asked as he walked into Ichigo's personal space. Popping the imaginary bubble and towering over Ichigo's smaller stature.

"She told me."

"And why the hell would someone like Inoue-chan talk to someone as pathetic as you?" Ichigo was silent. Orihime told him never to tell anyone about their relationship so he kept his mouth shut." Hey asshole! Answer me!" But Ichigo did not and he didn't dodge when he saw the fist that went flying towards his face. He landed painfully on the floor, the injuries he had received earlier cried in protest and the bag that was in his hands fell spilling its contents all over the place. Quickly he moved to pick up the items, but paused when he saw something that didn't belong. It was a white envelope. He started at it for a minute before it was quickly snatched out of his grasp.

"Hey give that back!" He yelled scrambling to his feet. He attempted to take the paper back but to no avail, he was simply beaten to the floor again. Ichigo was not sure what to do, what ever the letter was it was in Orihime-san's bag, and she didn't like people touching her stuff, but she also didn't like him showing his true power. The former or the latter, it was a difficult decision and either one led to trouble. In the end he choose the former and hoped for the best as he reached out and swiped the letter from Shirosaki's grasp.

Stunned by the sudden movement Shiro had no time to react when the letter was ripped from his hand and Ichigo's fist collided with his face, sending him flying across the floor. In a fit of anger Shirosaki jumped to his feet and attacked the orange head, hand fisted as he attempted to punch Ichigo in the face, but when his strike meet air he was thoroughly confused. Ichigo took this moment to his advantage and delivered a quick kick to Shirosaki's abdomen, then he swung his leg around and swiped the teens legs out from under him, causing Shirosaki to fall to the ground.

Ichigo was about to take off when a hand grabbed his ankle, causing him to take a dive. Ichigo and Shirosaki both struggled to get the upper hand, and soon Ichigo was sitting on top of a panting Shirosaki, he too having a hard breathing. He was about to attempt to leave again but a hand reached out and ripped the envelope open. A piece of paper fall from the hole that had been made. Ichigo picked up the paper, read it, and then froze.

 _Hello Inoue-chan, my name is Ogichi Shirosaki we have the same class so you might know me. I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me some time? You don't have to reply right away but I would like an answer. Soon. Or not. Doesn't mater when I guess._

Ichigo almost bursted into laughter. Oh god he had never seen something so pathetic, and he looked in the mirror every morning. He contended himself enough to speak.

"You have a crush on Orihime-san?" Shirosaki growled at him and pushed Ichigo's small frame, off his bulkier body.

"You little shit! What do you think you're doing? I worked hard on writing that, it took me almost three hours!"

"How did this take you three hours? There's barely three sentences!"

"I had to restart a few times, but with this now she will not be able to say no." He said in such a way that made Ichigo almost guilty for what he was about to say next-almost.

"There is no way that Orihime-san would actually go out with someone like you. I mean you not even her type." Shirosaki made a choking sound and made to grab Ichigo so he could choke him, but the other quickly scooted out of the way. He was forced to hold back a laugh at the look that was given to him.

"Stop laughing, its not funny!" Shirosaki defended.

"Oh but seeing someone have there face smashed into the floor is?" Ichigo snapped. He stood from his seated, frowned, and began to make his way to the door, when a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Hey if you know that I'm not Inoue-chan's type, then that means you know what her type is. Right?" Ichigo hesitantly nodded his head, unsure of where this conversation was heading." Well then why don't you teach me."

"Teach you what?"

"Teach me to be Inoue-chan's type." Shirosaki smirked, he would do anything to make this work, even getting help from a loser.

"Why the hell would I do that?!"

"Oh? This attitude of yours is new. Usually your so submissive. Why the change?"

"Because this involves Orihime-san, and I wont hand her over to someone like you!" Ichigo said as he tried to pull his wrist free.

"Ok then lets make deal." At this Ichigo paused. A deal?

"What type of deal?" He questioned.

"I will stop ruining your life," His smirk widened." If you get Inoue-san to fall in love with me." Wait, wait, wait waitwaitwaitwait, back up for a sec! If he gets Ogichi-san and Orihime-san together, then he will no longer be tormented by this sick bastard? Hell yes!

"I will agree with your deal, but on one condition."

"What?" Shirosaki asked a little irritated.

"If you hurt Orihime-san in any kind of way, mentally or physically, I will hunt you down and make sure you will never be able to get it up again." Even though Ichigo was shorter then him, Shirosaki was kind of scared of the terrifying strawberry before him.

* * *

PLEASE COMMENT!

Also, you the readers will decide what will happen next. If you want something to happen just comment and I will try my best to put it in.


End file.
